


Sleep Tight

by spacewitchqueen (vixy)



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Fluff, Inspired by Fanart, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Sleeping Together, Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29667222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixy/pseuds/spacewitchqueen
Summary: Just a regular night for Agron and Nasir
Relationships: Agron/Nasir
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Sleep Tight

Some days, bedtime can’t come soon enough for Agron and Nasir. Particularly when both of them are dog-tired after a long day. Today is one of those days, the night could not be more welcome. Agron can’t stop yawning all through dinner and Nasir is practically falling asleep as he brushes his teeth. 

They crawl into bed and for a brief moment they pretend to lie down as they’re supposed to, each one occupying their side of the bed. 

This doesn’t last, it never has. Not a minute goes by before Nasir starts moving, inching towards Agron, invading his space little by little until his soft pillow is forgotten in favor of Agron’s chest. That is their favorite way to fall asleep: close to each other, Nasir’s head tucked under Agron’s chin, Agron’s arms around him. The hypnotic rhythm of Agron’s breathing lulling Nasir to sleep (not that he needs help with that); the familiar weight of Nasir’s head right over Agron’s heart grounding him, chasing nightmares away.

They are the image of a peaceful night filled with the sweetest dreams.

That doesn’t last long either.

As the hours tick by, Nasir rolls, thrashes around, kicks Agron and hogs the blanket. Agron is too used to this to wake up, he snores and babbles about his day in his sleep. 

Morning finds them nowhere near where they first fell asleep. Nasir is splayed on the bed, head towards the footboard, cocooned in the blanket. 

Agron is occupying as little space as he can without actually falling off the bed. He will complain jokingly that Nasir didn’t let him sleep; the drool pooled on his pillow will say otherwise.

They will bicker during breakfast that maybe one of them should sleep on the couch that night. But come nighttime, they won’t even think about suggesting that. No. When it is time to go to bed, they will lie down in their preferred position, close to each other; Agron’s heart resting on top of Agron’s heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by starsdahb's (tumblr) [art](https://starsdahb.tumblr.com/post/21948165074/since-i-shall-not-be-free-of-assignments-till-end)


End file.
